It's Time to Tell Her
by YouLoveMyUsername
Summary: The whole Orichalcos ordeal has ended, and Valon's back to get things straight with Mai. Will she accept his feelings? Oneshot.


**(** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. Note: this fanfic is old but I decided to post it anyway.) 

This fanfiction takes place a while after "Rise of the Great Beast Part 2".

Valon drove past the hills that were shining with the reflection of the setting sun. He was searching for someone, someone important. He'd heard a rumor that she'd been coming out here to ride. Valon needed to find her. He had something important to tell her, something he'd never thought he'd say when he met Mai. The pretty duelist was the same as him, she'd been lost once as well. Valon had immediately known how he felt about her, but he would have never dared to tell. Now, though, the Great Leviathan had been defeated, and there would be no more deceitfulness. Everyone was finally free, and Valon felt more confident than ever. He regretted tricking Mai into joining Dartz, he had thought what he was doing was right, or at least, not wrong. He knew Mai forgave him, which made things a lot smoother. Mai was just like him, they both were outcasts, or they used to be. Outcasts had to stick together, right? Valon gulped nervously as he thought back. Mai had always refused him when he told her they should join forces. She kept telling him that she worked alone. The Seal of Orichalcos had been broken, and the evil had left them. Maybe she'd change her mind now? Maybe it was the Seal of Orichalcos talking when she'd refused him? He was about to find out, anyway. That is if he could find her. Valon accelerated, his motorcycle pushing through the still air. Hills whipped past him, so fast they were green blurs. He heard a second growling engine from not too far off. It sounded from behind a hill where the road curved. He sped up even more, hoping to reach the noise before it disappeared. Trees blurred all around him, looking like green blobs sprouting from the ground. Valon squinted his eyes, focusing them up ahead, and noticed another motorcycle. He accelerated some more until he was right behind it. The motorcycle was being driven by a tall woman with long, blond hair that stuck out of her helmet. He'd found her!

Valon yelled across to Mai, "Oi, Mai! Over here!" Mai turned her head. "Up for a race?" He accelerated.

"You're on!" He heard Mai's voice as he sped forwards. Valon blinked in surprise and admiration as he watched Mai zoom past him. He smirked. Mai was always a winner. Even when she lost, she always found a way to stay on top. Valon pushed his motorcycle to the limits, and finally managed to catch up with Mai.

"I thought I left you in my dust!" Mai taunted him playfully. The sound of the voice he'd dueled over many times boosted his confidence.

"Yea, and now it's your turn!" Valon overtook Mai and left her trailing behind. Of course, this didn't last long. Mai raced past him, and he lost sight of her. He went as fast as he could, but his motorcycle seemed to be tiring. Valon finally reached a dead end, which was the basic finish line. He slowed down, and then stopped. He stepped off of his motorcycle and pulled off his helmet. His hair sprang out of it. Someone really need to make elastic helmets. Valon turned his head and saw Mai, not even winded, standing next to her motorcycle.

"Nice seeing you here. How was the trip?" She joked.

Valon loved her snarkiness. She could easily be friendly and mocking at the same time without reducing any respect.

"Yea, yea." Valon smiled. He hung his helmet on his bike handles, then walked over to Mai. "How've you been? Y'know, since..." He tried to avoid mentioning the Great Leviathan and the Seal of Orichalcos, he didn't want to put any negativity into the conversation. Mai paused.

"I've been trying to put my strength in dueling," She told him. "It hasn't done me any good yet, but it will, just you wait." Valon realised that losing all those duels before meeting him had really taken effect on her. It wasn't just the Seal of Orichalcos, she had really felt lost, abandoned. He'd never let her feel like that now.

"I believe it." He told her encouragingly. "But when it works, you'd better let me duel you." Valon smirked. Mai looked grateful as she smiled.

"Oh I will, but don't expect me to go easy on you."

"I never would." Valon replied, feeling the fire of a duel in his stomach. This wasn't the time for dueling now, though. This was about Mai. "What've you been doing all the way out here?" He questioned her.

"Let me show you." She gestured with her head to follow her, and then she walked up a hill and into the trees. Valon followed her until they reached a sandy ledge on top of a hill with a view of the ocean. Valon looked around and saw many cards in a line, face up. "I come here to study my deck, and to think of the best strategies. I try to become.." Mai hesitated. "I'm gonna sound like Yugi.." She mocked herself. "I try to become one with my deck." Valon felt sympathy for Mai. This must be really important to her.

"I'm sure you will, Mai." He felt the familiar wooing sensation that he got when around Mai. Mai looked down at her cards silently. After a few moments, Valon had to break the silence. "So what'ya do these days, y'know, apart from dueling." Mai looked at him questioningly.

"I don't really do much else." She stared down at the cards again. They stood in silence for another few moments. Valon felt a clump of nervousness rising in his throat. He would have to do it soon. The struggle was over now, they oughta think about _other things._ His heart missed a beat when he heard Mai start talking again.

"Have you heard anything about Yugi and the others?" Valon felt disappointment form in his stomach now. Why did they have to talk about _them_? Didn't Mai ever think about _him_?

"No, have you?" He tried to sound interested, but right now they could be eaten by a Blue Eyes White Dragon for all he cared.

"No." Mai replied. "I know I chose my own path. I don't want to be the one to tag along with them anymore," She continued, "But.. they _saved_ us." Mai's eyes stared into the distance. Valon had to admit she was right. Yugi and Joey and Kaiba had risked it all for them. How could he be so insensitive? They deserved to be thought of. Of course Mai was worried about them.

"I'm sure they're on their way by now. You know Yugi." Valon told her. Mai nodded in agreement. The silence rose up again, engulfing them both. Valon heard a little voice in his head. _Do it._ The voice commanded him. _You might not get another chance._ Valon gulped. What if he _didn't_ get another chance? What if they parted ways and he never found Mai again? Valon couldn't help it. In fear of telling her, he burst out, "D'you want me to help you come up with some strategies?" Mai smirked.

"You can't _know_ my strategy. That destroys the whole purpose."

"I'll try to forget them. Come'on, just some basics? You can build on them yourself." Valon tried to convince her. Mai shrugged.

"Very well. Thanks, Valon." She added. Valon felt bubbles in his stomach now.

"C'mon then." Valon walked over to the cards and sat on the ground.

They talked about and created strategies for about an hour. As much as Valon loved dueling, and was proud of it, he wished he would have just got on with it by now. Different cards lay assembled in particular orders on the sand. Some were in decks, while other sprawled out. Valon held back a sigh as Mai talked about a recent duel she'd won.

"The guy thought his Kuriboh could beat my Harpie Lady! He didn't even have a strategy. I'm surprised he convinced me to duel him. It was a waste of my time." Valon listened to her story. He was genuinely interested, he was listening to her, but he wished they could talk about.. _something else._

"I'm sure you pounded em." He replied when she'd finished talking.

"You bet I did." She smirked then looked down at her cards. _Do it!_ The voice yelled at him. He had to do it. This was his chance. All this time he had been terrified of telling her, and he still was. That had to change, though, if this was to work. He gulped quietly again. He felt a mingle of awe for Mai and fear for what he had to say. He took a deep breath. He had to say it.

"Er, listen, Mai.." Mai looked up from her cards. Valon felt his whole body tense, as if he wanted to freeze. _There's no turning back now._ Valon realised. He felt like locking himself in room alone, never to be embarrassed. Valon was _never_ embarrassed! He couldn't ever let anyone know he was scared. It was only to be expected, he'd never felt like this about anyone before. With everyone he'd met in his life, Mai was the only one who had reached him. Nobody could access his feelings apart from her. "See, I've been thinking.. I mean.. er…" He gulped again. He should have thought about how to say it before jumping in. _You had plenty of time, you were just too stupid to use it!_ Valon pushed away the thoughts. He _wasn't_ stupid. He'd prove it to himself. "Mai, ever since I met you.. I mean.. You've always been a good friend.." _A good friend? Seriously? You can do better than that!_ Valon felt his stomach turning. If he really cared about Mai, he'd do anything for her, including confessing how he felt. He look straight at Mai. She was staring at him, her expression unreadable, but her beautiful hair and deep magenta eyes filled him with confidence. That didn't stop him from being scared, but it gave him a boost. "Mai, I just.. I mean.. I need to tell you.."

"I know, Valon." Mai's voice interrupted him.

"You.. you know?" He questioned her. His heart was beating fast. Did she know? How did she feel? Why did she never mention it? Mai nodded. Valon's fear came back as he saw her grim expression.

"Valon.. you were there for me when I was lost, when I felt unwanted. You helped me realise that I can be great, and that I _am_ worth it. You're one of my.." She paused, "Closest friends." Her gaze was still fixed on Valon. Valon didn't know what to think. What was she saying?

"Mai.." Valon said, in a quieter tone. Mai closed her eyes.

"But Valon, I'm sorry." Mai opened her eyes again. She sounded firm about whatever she was saying. Valon could see a sparkle of pity in her eyes. Was she _pitying_ him? What for?

"What d'ya mean?" He asked quietly, fear of the answer bubbling up inside him. Mai looked at him, sadness painfully plain on her face. She shook her head.

"I know how you feel about me. I'm sorry, but it can't happen," She continued, "I work alone." The words stung Valon, like they had so many times before, but it was worse now. He'd opened up his heart to her, and she'd refused it. How could this happen? Valon felt like locking himself in a dark room. Why couldn't outcasts be together? _Cause then they aren't outcasts._ But wouldn't that be a good thing? This whole time he thought Mai felt the same. Even when she pushed him away, there was a sparkle in her eyes that told him so.

"But Mai.." He pleaded. Mai shook her head again.

"You're my friend, Valon, only my friend." All of that sarcastic talking had left her completely. He couldn't just let her go..

"But why?" He asked, begging inside. Mai froze. Valon had a realization that stung him through his whole body. He gulped. "It's Joey, isn't it?" Valon had known all along. He always buried it in the back of his mind, hoping that doing so would make it false. Ever since he'd seen Joey and Mai duel each other for the first time, he'd known. The way Joey stood up for her, the way he'd give up his own soul just to save hers.. _I did that as well!_ The voice in his head complained. _Yes, but not like he did._ Valon knew this would happen, but that didn't make the pain ease. Valon noticed Mai was silent. _I was right._ "Mai?" He asked. She lifted her head and stared into Valon's eyes. His heart complained with the thought of there being no chance with them. Mai gave no 'yes' or 'no', but the look in her eyes told it all. She was in love with Joey, no doubt. Valon stood up, and Mai did as well.

"Valon," she began, "Please understand." Valon nodded. If she loved Joey, and he knew that Joey loved her, there was no chance for him to be with Mai.

"Are we still good? Friends?" He asked, hoping that he could at least have that. Mai nodded.

"Yeah." Mai gave a small smile. Valon did as well.

"I'd better be going." Valon informed her, however much he wanted to stay here with her. He wouldn't let Mai see him hurt. If he stayed any longer, he might start to show how damaged he was. Valon gulped away the pain.

"Alright, me too." Mai bent down and scooped up her cards. They walked down, away from the sandy ledge and back to the dead end. They both walked to their bikes. Thinking about how she would be happier with Joey, Valon managed to smile.

"See ya around."

"You too." She replied. Valon started up his motorcycle and sat on it. He watched as Mai did the same with hers. He slid on his helmet. Before he started driving, he called to Mai one last thing. "And, Mai?" Mai looked up at him.

"Yeah?" Valon felt the bubbles in his stomach again, but pushed them away for the better.

"Joey's one lucky guy." He smiled. Mai's eyes suddenly lit up with her graceful sarcasm.

"Yeah, he is." She smirked, the snarkiness back on her face. It only made her more beautiful, filling her with her own type of glee, Valon thought. Mai put her helmet on, and then her motorcycle growled into the distance as she sped off. Valon did the same. As he drove on the gravel road through woods, he knew that everything was for the better. He'd always love Mai, even if she couldn't love him.


End file.
